Angel of Darkness
by KisandraWesker
Summary: When Sakura was a baby, the spirit of the angel of darkness was placed inside her. At 5 years old, her mother dies and that leaves her in the care of the Akatsuki. What happens when the Akatsuki find out? ItaXSaku Don't own Naruto.
1. A life changed forever

Angel of Darkness

When Sakura was a baby, she was cursed with a dark secret...what could it be? What if the Akatsuki find out? Don't own Naruto! Enjoy!

--

Ch 1 - A life changed forever

_(Dream)_

_Baby Sakura laid on a table, crying and screaming. "Please, don't do this! There's another way to banish the angel! There has to be!" Sakura's mother cried out. "This is the only way. Even if it means bonding these two together," Sakura's father said. "NO! Not our baby! NOO!" Sakura's mother screaming, being held back by two guards. "Sakura..please forgive me for doing this to you," Sakura's father said and he began muttering a spell. Baby Sakura began floating in the air, surrounded by a purple aura. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Sakura's mother screamed. Then, a little purple ball of light zipped into Sakura and she stopped crying. "My baby!" Sakura's mother cried. Sakura's father took baby Sakura in his arms. "It is done..." he said. Sakura's mother fell on her hands and knees and sobbed. "Why...why did you do this? To OUR baby? To OUR Sakura? WHY!!" Sakura mother sobbed. "It was the only to end the curse..." Sakura's father said. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO HER!!" Sakura's mother screamed, wrenching Sakura out of her father's arms and ran off. _

_"Hotaru! Stop her!" Sakura's father said and the two guards went after her. Sakura's mother ran down the hall and outside. The rain hit her face, mixing her tears with it. Moments later, she arrived at a cliff. The two guards on horseback stopped and the guards got off. "Mrs. Haruno. Please return Sakura," the first guard said. "No, I won't let you take her away so that madman can do something else with her!" Sakura's mother said, holding her baby out of reach. "Mrs. Haruno. What was done to Sakura was for the better of our clan," the second guard said as he slowly got closer. Sakura's mother backed up until some rocks fell over the cliff, making the guard stop in his tracks. "I'll sacrifce my life to protect her from him," Sakura's mother said. "Mrs. Haruno, please. Don't make this hard for you husband," the first guard said._

_"What husband? He's turned into someone I don't know anymore. Therefore, I can't let you take Sakura," Sakura's mother said. With that...she jumped. "Mrs. Haruno!" the guards called out. But it was too late. A splash was heard and they knew she and her baby were gone. The guards rode back to the family home to tell Mr. Haruno the sad news. "Wha...? She didn't..." Mr. Haruno said, clutching his heart. "I'm afraid so...she didn't want to come back to you...so she jumped," the first guard said. "Hotaru...please forgive me," Mr. Haruno cried. Meanwhile, at the banks of the Haruka River, Mrs. Haruno laid on the ground, drenched. Baby Sakura somehow was still alive. Mrs. Haruno picked up Sakura and trudged through the woods, hoping to find shelter in this nasty weather. Soon, she found a cave and went inside. "Don't worry, my precious. I won't let them take you away from me. I promise," Mrs. Haruno said. Soon, she fell asleep with Sakura in her arms._

_5 years later..._

_"Mama. I found some food," five year old Sakura said. Mrs. Haruno slowly woke up and faintly smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. Set it near the fire," she said softly. "Mama, do you think we'll find another home," Sakura asked. Mrs. Haruno looked outside. "I don't know. I hope so," she said. "I hope we do, too. I wanna make some friends!" Sakura said. Then, they heard a wimper outside. "What was that?" Sakura asked. She got up and went outside. "Sakura, get back here!" Mrs. Haruno said, going after her daughter. Sakura followed the cries and saw a wolf puppy, trying to urge its mama to wake up, but the girls knew the mother had was dying. "Mama, look. That poor mama wolf," Sakura said, getting closer. The puppy looked up and saw Sakura. "You poor puppy," Sakura said, kneeling. The wolf puppy tried again to get its mother on her feet, but it was no use. Then, the girls the light leave the mother wolf's eyes and breathed no more. "Mama...she's gone..." Sakura said with a tone of sadness in her voice._

_The wolf puppy went to Sakura and she picked it up where it curled up in her arms and fell asleep. "I guess I can keep it. I'll name it...hmm...it's a silver wolf, so..I'll name you Cloud," Sakura said. "A beautiful name for a beautiful wolf," Mrs. Haruno said. The girls with the puppy went back to their cave. Later that night, Sakura, Cloud and Mrs. Haruno were asleep when three guards of her father slowly approached the cave, hoping to find signs of the mother and daughter. "There they are," the first guard whispered. Cloud's ears went up and it woke up and started growling. "What is it, Cloud?" Sakura said, waking up. She saw the guards and froze. "Sweetie, what is it?" Mrs. Haruno said also waking up. She too saw the guards and got in front of Sakura. "Mrs. Haruno, thank goodness we found you. Your husband was looking for you," the second guard said._

_"I'm not going back to--" "Hotaru," a male said, cutting off Mrs. Haruno. Mr. Haruno made his way through the guards. "Kenshin...I'll forgive you for what you did to Sakura," Hotaru said. "Mama, what's going on?" Sakura asked. "Sweetie, just stay behind me," Hotaru said. Then, she turned to Kenshin. "I thought you gave up. I'm sure you got the news of me jumping off. You thought Sakura and I were dead and I thought I could lose you, but looks like you haven't given up," she added. "Hotaru, I'm sor--" "Sorry isn't enough for putting that spirit in her!" Hotaru screamed. Sakura gasped. "Spirit? What spirit? Mama, what's wrong?" she said, her quivering with terror. Hotaru looked down. "Honey...do you remember when you were three when I told you about the angel of darkness?" she asked. "Yea?" Sakura said. "Sweetie...it's true...when you were a baby, your father...put the angel of darkness in you, hoping to end our curse. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't! I'm sorry, Sakura!" Hotaru cried._

_"It's...in me? Papa, is that true?" Sakura cried. "I'm sorry, Sakura...but it's true," Kenshin said. "And for that, I'll never ever forgive you!" Hotaru said. "One way or another, she's coming home," Kenshin said. Then, the guards took hold of Hotaru while Kenshin made a grab for Sakura, but Cloud bit him on the hand, making him yell in pain. Sakura suddenly clutched her head as the spirit of the angel came out. "You thought you could end my end curse by putting me in this girl. It didn't work, so the curse will continue. And for placing me inside, you will pay..with your lives!" said the angel. Then, a shroud of darkness enveloped the guards and Kenshin, making them disappear. The angel receded back into Sakura. "Mama!" Sakura cried and she rushed into her mother's arms. Hotaru hugged her tightly, tears of joy flowing from her. "Oh sweetie...I'm glad you're ok," she said. Sakura turned to Cloud and he jumped into her arms and licked her. "Mama...where are Papa and the guards?" Sakura asked. _

_"The angel of darkness made them go away," Hotaru said. The next day, rain turned into heavy snow. Sakura curled herself into a ball to try to keep herself warm. "Mama...I'm cold," she said. Hotaru drew her close and wrapped her arms around her. Cloud leapt up into Sakura's lap and fell asleep. The next morning, the snow stopped and Sakura woke up. "Mama, wake up. The storm's over," she said, shaking her. But Hotaru did not awake. "Mama, wake up!" Sakura yelled. Still, her mother didn't wake. Sakura felt her pulse and felt...nothing. "Mama...no. Mama, you can't die! NO! MAMA!" Sakura screamed. Tears came to her emerald eyes as she hugged her deceased mother. Cloud started wimpering and howling. Moments later, she heard footsteps. Sakura looked up and saw two guys in black cloaks with red clouds on them. One of them had a blonde ponytail and part of his hair covering his right eye. The other had raven hair put in a low ponytail and had faint lines under his eyes. "Come with us," the raven haired man said. Sakura backed up, scared that they might hurt her._

_Cloud started to growling. "Heh. Look like that little pup. Acting like he's tough, un," the blonde said. "Deidara, be quiet," the raven haired man said. "Who-Who are you?" Sakura asked. "We're here to help, un," Deidara said. Cloud continued to growl, but Sakura shushed him and picked him up. She slowly came towards them and Deidara made a clay bird and all four got on and they flew off. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "To our base. We're going to help you gain strong," Deidara said. Sakura smiled and turned to Cloud. "Did you hear that, Cloud? We're going to be strong like them!" she said. Cloud barked and licked Sakura's hand. _

--

Sakura woke up in her bed. Tears threatened to fall, but she wiped them away. She was now twenty years old, fifteen years since her mother died and Sakura joining the Akatsuki. Cloud, now fully grown, perked his head. "Morning, Cloud," Sakura said. Cloud sat up and licked her hand as if saying 'Good morning, mistress'.

--

Talk about Sakura having a tough life behind her.

Please review


	2. The incident of Cloud and Itachi

Angel of Darkness

Ch 2! What's going to happen today in the Akatsuki?

Here we go and you know the disclaimer!

--

Ch 2 - The incident of Cloud and Itachi

Sakura got out of bed and her clothes on and put on her Akatsuki cloak. "Come on, Cloud. Let's get some breakfast," she said and she and Cloud went down to the kitchen. "Morning, Sakura-chan," Deidara said. "Hey, Deidara," Sakura said. She went into the fridge and looked around. "Hey, Deidara. Do you get any stakes for Cloud?" she asked. "I think we do. Let me check, un," Deidara said. He went to the freezer and pulled out a big raw steak. He threw it up and Cloud caught it and he went to his usual corner by the canned food cabinet and began tearing at it. "Ah come on! Konan just cleaned that spot up!" Kakuzu said. "Oh shut up, Kakuzu. Konan won't mind," Sakura said. "Hey guys," Konan said. "Hey Konan," Sakura said. Konan saw Cloud and smiled. "Sorry about that, Konan. I forgot you just cleaned that up," Sakura said. "It's alright. I mean, that's Cloud's favorite spot. I can't help that," Konan said.

Five minutes later, Cloud was finished with his steak and licked his lips. "Ok, Cloud. Ready to go hunting again?" Sakura asked. Cloud let out a growl as if saying 'Let's go!' Sakura and Cloud went outside and into the woods. "OK, boy. Go for it," Sakura said. Cloud ran off into the woods. Sakura leapt up into a tree and hid herself. After several moments, she heard a rustling in the bushes and she leapt down and ran towards the source of the noise. She saw Cloud, wrestling a rabbit down to the ground. "Good boy. Let's have for dinner tonight, ok?" Sakura said. Rabbit in his mouth, Sakura and Cloud headed back to the Akatsuki base. They headed inside and Sakura placed the rabbit in the sink and washed it off. "Hey guys. You up for rabbit stew tonight?" Sakura asked. "Sounds great, un!" Deidara said. "Fire it up," Kakuzu said.

"Sasori, can you cut this up for me?" Sakura asked. Sasori nodded and walked over and took the rabbit from her and proceeded to cut it out. Sakura went over to Cloud and gave him a belly rub and a pat of the head. "Good boy, Cloud. Good job," she said. Cloud licked her face, making Sakura laugh. "Sakura," came Itachi's voice. Sakura looked up. "Let's go," Itachi said. "Oh right. Training," Sakura said and she stood up and Cloud followed them outside. Outside, both of them took off their cloaks and got into battle stance. Cloud sat down and watched the two shinobi as they fought. Sakura filled her fists with chakra and slammed one of them into the ground, sending Itachi into the air and Sakura came after him and delivered another punch into his chest, he turned into a flock of ravens. "Dang it. A clone," she thought. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" came Itachi's voice and a stream of fire came at her. Sakura quickly made a few handsigns and a log appeared, replacing Sakura.

Itachi stopped his jutsu and looked around. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Itachi's ankle, catching Itachi by surprise. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" came Sakura voice. Then, Itachi felt himself being yanked into the ground, only exposing his head. Sakura popped up from the ground, smirking. "Gotcha," she said. "Really?" Itachi said and turned into another flock of ravens. "Man, you don't give up, do you?" Sakura asked. Once more, Sakura filled her fists with chakra and slammed them into the ground, causing a massive earthquake, exposing Itachi in the ground. Sakura threw a few kunai at him, but Itachi easily dodged them, but couldn't dodge a hard kick. "Did I get him?" she thought. Itachi poofed away and a log replaced him. "Man he's hard to get," she said. Suddenly, a kick was driven into her back, slamming her into the ground. Cloud growled, seeing his mistress in pain. Just as Itachi was about to attack, he felt a set of razor sharp teeth being driven into his left shoulder, causing him to yell in pain.

Cloud had attacked Itachi from behind, going on instinct to protect Sakura. Itachi was on his knees as he tried to get Cloud off his shoulder. Blood gushed out from his bit shoulder as Cloud's jaws went in deeper. Itachi felt his teeth go in deeper and it made him scream in agony. Sakura saw this and hurried over to Cloud and Itachi and using her strength, pried Cloud off Itachi. Cloud stepped back and continued to growl. Itachi was shaking from the intense pain in his shoulder. "Itachi! Itachi, I'm so sorry! Hang on," Sakura said, tearing part of her cloak and wrapping it around Itachi's shoulder. The others had come out due to Itachi's painful yell. "What happened, un?" Deidara asked. "Cloud attacked Itachi," Sakura said. "What?!" Kakuzu exclaimed. "It was on instinct. Cloud couldn't help it! He was trying to protect me!" Sakura said. Cloud stopped growling and came over to Itachi, wimpering.

Itachi saw him and shakingly raised a hand and petted him on the head. "(Pant)(pant) Good boy, Cloud. You did good. Instincts served you well," he said weakly before passing out. "Itachi! Dang it! Guys, get him to the infirmary, NOW!" Sakura shouted. Once inside, the leader, Pein, and Konan came out. "What's going on?" Pein asked. "My wolf, Cloud, attacked Itachi during training. But it was on instinct. He was just--" "Calm down, Sakura. It's alright, Sakura. I know. Wolves are supposed to protect who they love. I don't blame Cloud for attacking Itachi," Pein said. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. Cloud came up to Sakura and wimpered. Sakura knelt down and rubbed him. "It's ok, Cloud. I'm not mad. You did good," she said. Cloud licked her and Sakura gave him a soft hug around his neck. "Come on. Let's go see Itachi," Sakura said. The two of them went to the infirmary where Itachi was going under surgery to stitch up his torn up shoulder.

"How is he?" Sakura asked Konan. "He's lost blood, but he'll be fine," Konan replied. Sakura heaved another sigh of relief. Cloud ran over to Itachi and started licking his hand, trying to wake him up, but Sakura gently pulled him away and held him tight. "He won't be awake for awhile. We'll have to wait, ok?" she said. But as soon as the members were done, Cloud pulled away from Sakura and ran right to Itachi's bedside and put his head under Itachi's hand. Itachi slowly woke up and found that he was touching fur. He looked down and saw Cloud staring at him. He smiled and stroke the silver wolf. "Hey, boy...I guess you were worried about me, huh?" he said softly, tiredness in his voice. Sakura walked over as the members were leaving the room. "You ok?" she asked. "I'll..be fine," he said. "Get some rest. Cloud, you wanna stay with Itachi?" Sakura said. Cloud laid down near Itachi's bed, declaring it to be a yes.

Sakura smiled. "Ok. I'll see you guys in the morning," she said, flipping off the lamp and shutting the door. She went back to her room and got into bed. The next morning, Sakura got up and changed into her clothes and Akatsuki cloak. She went to the infirmary to find Cloud being rubbed and petted by Itachi. "I see you're awake," Sakura said. Itachi looked up and nodded. "How's your shoulder?" she asked. "Hurts still, but I'll be fine," Itachi said. "Good. Glad to hear," Sakura said. "Leader-sama wants me to stay off missions for awhile until my shoulder gets better," Itachi said. "Well that's no fair. You look fine," Sakura said. "It's the leader's desicion," Itachi said. "I know, I know," Sakura said. "Sakura-san," came Sasori's from the doorway. "Hai?" Sakura inquired. "Leader-sama wants to see you. You've got a mission," Sasori said. Sakura smiled. "Come, Cloud," she said and the wolf and his mistress went to the leader's office. Sakura knocked a few times and an 'Enter' was heard. She and Cloud went inside the dimly lit room.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked. "Yes...I have a mission for you and Sasori. Go to the Leaf and bring the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu," Pein said. "Tch. This should be a piece of cake," Sakura said. "Good. Go and get ready," Pein said. As Sakura turned to leave, she asked "When is Itachi going to back on the missions?" "About 4 weeks," Pein replied. Sakura nodded and she and Cloud left. She found Sasori and told her it was going to be her and him, along with Cloud. At night, Sakura, Cloud and Sasori left for the Leaf.

--

What lies ahead for Sakura, Cloud and Sasori?

Please review


	3. Arrival at the Leaf

Angel of Darkness

Ch 3! You know the disclaimer!

Here we go!

--

Ch 3 - Arrival at the Leaf

"There it is. Konoha...the Village Hidden In The Leaves," Sakura said. Sasori and Sakura, with Cloud at their side, stood on a hill, staring down at the huge village. "When are we starting?" Sasori asked. "When the moon rises. That's our time to go in. But we must stick to the shadows as much as possible," Sakura said. "What should we do first?" Sasori asked. "...Capture the Hokage," Sakura said. "I heard the Hokage is very strong. He uses the Nine-Tailed Fox for backup chakra. He can summon Gamabunta, the toad chief. And he can use either a single Rasengan or with a clone and use double Rasengan," Sasori said. Sakura let out a whistle. "Do you know his name?" she asked. "Hokage Naruto Uzamaki," Sasori replied. Sakura let out a sharp gasp, a look of shock on her face. "What's wrong?" Sasori asked. Sakura shook her head. "N-Nothing. Thought I-- nevermind," Sakura said.

The sun set and the moon rose. The two sped into the village, killing the watchmen as they went. When they got into the Hokage tower, Sakura whispered to Sasori "Go for the scroll. I'll take care of the Hokage." Sasori nodded and went to the scroll room. Sakura meanwhile turned to Naruto and took out a kunai. "Naruto...I remember when I was a baby, I saw you for the first time...but now, it's just a memory," she whispered. She held the kunai over his chest. "I'm sorry..." she thought, then she plunged it, but not before Naruto whipped out a kunai and blocked it. Then, his eyes opened and saw Sakura standing over him. "Who are you?" Naurto asked. Sakura jumped back. "It's me, Sakura Haruno. Do you remember when you saw me as a baby?" she said. Naruto, in shock, dropped his kunai. "S-S-Sakura?! Is that really you?" Naruto asked softly. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto ran over and pulled her into his arms. "I thought...I thought you were dead. I heard the news about you and your mother and I thought you two were--" "It's ok, Naruto. I'm ok. It's just that...fifteen years ago, mother died from falling asleep in the snow," Sakura said.

"Oh no...Sakura," Naruto said. "Listen to me. Sasori and I are on a mission. Please, let us go after we're done," Sakura said. "What..!! You're in the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. Then, they heard footsteps and Sasori came out with the Forbidden Scroll with Cloud beside him. "The Scroll!" Naruto exclaimed, but Sakura clapped a hand over his mouth. "Please, Naruto. Let us go and I promise you and I can be good friends like we were fifteen years ago. Please, Naruto," she said. Naruto let out a muffled sigh and Sakura removed her hand. "Let's go, Sasori," she said. Sasori nodded and the trio took off. "Sakura...I hope we meet again soon," Naruto said. As soon as he sat down, sleep began taking hold of him and soon drifted off.

_(Dream)_

_"Have you heard?" one of the villagers asked. "Yes, about baby Sakura and dear Hotaru. Heard that her father put the angel of darkness inside Sakura," another villager said. Behind a tree, Naruto had a look of curiousity on his face. "What's going on?" he thought. "Yes...it's sad that Hotaru had run away and killed herself and Sakura," a female villager said. Naruto gasped, tears in his eyes. "Sakura's...dead?" he said. "Sakura, if she was still alive, would've grown up to be a beautiful, young lady," anothe female villager said. Naruto ran to his house, crying. He rushed up to his room and flopped face first onto his bed, sobbing._

_(End Dream)_

Naruto woke up, seeing the sun was rising over the horizon. "I can't believe Sakura's alive. And she's in the Akatsuki. But still, she promised me we could start over and be friends like we were meant to be," he said. Suddenly, Tenten rushed in. "Lord Hokage. Several of our watchmen are killed!" she said. "What?!" Naruto gasped, pretending to be surprised. The two rushed out and came to the gate and seven watchmen were laying on the ground, kunais in either their chest or in their neck. "Who...who did this?" Naruto asked. "I have a pretty good idea who," Ino said. "Let's get these bodies out of here," Naruto said. Several shinobi appeared and carried the bodies away. Naruto headed back to the Hokage Tower. Back at the Akatsuki, Sakura and Sasori delievered the Forbidden Scroll. "Very good. Nice work, you three," Pein said. Sakura smiled and rubbed Cloud. "I'll let you know when your next mission comes up," Pein said. The two bowed and all three left.

"Sakura. Could you stay for a moment?" Pein asked as they left. Sakura nodded. "Sasori, can you take Cloud to my room?" she asked. Sasori nodded and he led Cloud away and shut the door behind them. Sakura took a seat and Pein poured some herbal tea. "I sense something is troubling you. What's wrong?" he asked, giving a cup to her. Sakura took it, looking down. "When I went to the Hokage Tower, I met someone I hadn't seen in fifteen years...Naruto. I remember him when I was a baby and now...he's the Hokage," she said. "Ah...a long lost friend, I see," Pein said. Sakura nodded. "I told him I was in the Akatsuki and I promised him if he didn't send any ninja after us, we could start over and catch up...but he doesn't know...it's all a lie. I planning to gaing his trust so in a few days...we can attack," she said. "Ahh...very good, indeed. Very clever, Sakura. Once you gain his trust...hehehe...he won't know what to do. A good plan, Sakura. I like the way you thin," Pein said. Sakura finished her tea and thanked him. With that, she left and went to her room and Cloud met her. Sakura kneeled down and petted him. "You did good, boy. I'm proud of you," she said. She looked at her clock and it read 11:35 am. "Oh that's right! I gotta go check on Itachi!" she said and she and Cloud hurried to the infirmary. When she got there, Itachi was not there. "Where did he go?" she asked. "Oh, Sakura. How did your mission go?" Konan asked. "It went great. Didn't get caught once. Now, about Itachi," Sakura said. "He's outside. He didn't want to wait, so he's working it out so he can get back into the missions," Konan said. "Thanks, Konan," Sakura said and she and her wolf went outside to see Itachi throwing kunai at different targets, only using his stitched up shoulder. A kunai zoomed by her, inches from her face and it landed on a target. Bulls-eye! After doing the target practice, Itachi turned and saw Sakura standing there.

"About time you came," he said. "I just got back from a mission. Success," Sakura said. "Good. Time for our training," Itachi said, throwing off his cloak to reveal 10 stitches in his shoulder. "When are they coming out?" Sakura said, also throwing off her cloak. "Few weeks time," Itachi stated simply. Cloud went to a tree and laid down in the shade. Sakura filled her fists with chakra and charged for Itachi. He disappeared in a flock of ravens. "The real one must be hidden somewhere. I guess it's time for a game of Hide-n-Seek," she said. She slammed one of her fists into the ground, revealing Itachi. "Found ya!," she said, smirking. Itachi jumped out of the cracks in the ground, making rapid handsigns. "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu," he said. Then, mist began to appear. "This old trick again? Heh," Sakura said. Out of nowhere, Itachi stabbing Sakura in the back, but she disappeared, a log replacing it. All of a sudden, an earthquake started. Then, Sakura torpedoed out of the ground and slammed one of her fists into his chest, sending him through a tree and slamming into another.

"Oops. I think I overdid it," Sakura said, an 'innocent' look on her face. Itachi slowly got up and wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. "It's not over yet," he said. Sakura got into battle stance when all of a sudden, the curse mark on her shoulder began to hurt. She clutched her shoulder. "Oh come on. Not yet," she thought. Itachi saw her in pain and went over. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked. "Itachi...get..away from me," she said through clenched teeth. "What is it?" Itachi asked. "I said...GET AWAY FROM ME! HURRY!" Sakura yelled, then her mark began burning, making her scream in pain. Then, black and red chakra enveloped her. Then, black angel wings sprouted from her back. Her hair became raven and crimson. Her eyes were green with a black slit in them. Her ears became like elf ears. Her nails became longer and sharper. Her outfit was turned into a flowing silver knee length dress. Itachi jumped away from her, a look of shock on his face.

--

Uh-oh! The angel of darkness has risen from Sakura

What will she do? Please review!


	4. The Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Ch 4! The angel of darkness has emerged from Sakura!

Here we go!

--

Ch 4 - The Angel of Darkness

Itachi stood in shock as the angel of darkness is surrounded by a light aura of black and red chakra. Her green eyes were locked onto Itachi, unaffected by the Tsukuyomi. "S-Sakura?" he asked nervously. The others came out, due to Sakura's scream and only saw the angel of darkness. "It's true...so she does exsist," Pein thought. "Itachi...it's still me," Sakura said. The others heaved a sigh of relief. Sakura got into battle stance. "Itachi, give me all you got," she said. Itachi nodded. Moments later, Itachi was defeated and Sakura's angel form receded and from the energy loss, she started to collapse, but Konan caught her. "Sakura, hang in there," she said. Sakura could only nod. Itachi hurried over to Sakura and Konan handed her to him. He scooped her up in his arms and they all went inside. Itachi laid her on her bed and Cloud rushed in and started to lick her hand.

Feeling Cloud's tongue on her hand, she petted him on the head. "Come on, guys. She needs her rest, un," Deidara said and they went out of her room and closed the door. "So...tired. Why did she have to come out now?" she wondered. Cloud laid down beside her bed and fell asleep. "Good idea, Cloud. Time for rest and recovery," she said softly. She turned over on her side and fell asleep.

_(Dream)_

_"Mama! Mama! Wake up! Please!" five year old Sakura said. But her mother, Hotaru, would not awake. The snow had taken her. Sakura balled up and started to cry. Puppy Cloud began howling and wimpering. Then, she saw two shadows approach the cave. It was Itachi and Deidara. Cloud leapt in front of Sakura and growled. "Hahaha! Look at that wolf pup, un! Thinking he's tough," Deidara said. Sakura pulled Cloud away. "Who..who are you?" she asked. "Deidara," he said. "I am Itachi. I see your mother has ceased to live," he said. Sakura looked at her dead mother then at Itachi. "I..I want a home," she said. Itachi outstretched his hand and Sakura took it. Deidara made a clay bird and all four hopped and off they flew. Moments later, they arrived in a clearing. Itachi performed rapid handseals and muttered 'kai' and placed his palm on the ground, creating a door. He opened it and all four went inside. _

_Pein was waiting for them at the doorway. "I see you brought another," he said. Sakura picked up Cloud and faced him. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Pein, leader of the Akatsuki," he said. "Can you...can you please help me? My mama is dead and...I have nowhere to go," Sakura pleaded. "Of course we can, child. We can help you through this time. First, we got to find you a room," Pein said. Sakura smiled and put down Cloud. Then, she embraced the leader. He returned the embrace. "Itachi, please take her and her pup to the last room," Pein said. Itachi nodded and Sakura picked up Cloud and followed Itachi to her room. The room was painted black with red clouds. "What do you think, Cloud?" Sakura asked. Cloud barked. "I like it, Itachi. Tell Pei--" "We must call him Leader-sama," Itachi said. "Oh. Tell Leader-sama I said thank you," Sakura said. "Tomorrow, we're starting your basic training," Itachi said. Sakura nodded and Itachi closed the door. _

_Sakura opened a closet and saw a spare pillow among many blankets and sheets. She picked out two small pillows and placed them on the left side of the bed. "Anytime you feel cold, you can jump into my bed, ok?" she asked. Cloud barked again. "Let's go find the kitchen," Sakura said. As she made her way down the hall, she saw it got dimmer and dimmer until it was barely lit. Sakura began feeling her way around until she touched a doorknob. "I wonder what this room is," she wondered as she opened the door. It opened to reveal a case of stairs. "Come on, Cloud," Sakura said. Cloud wimpered, backing up a little. "What's the matter?" Sakura asked. Cloud wimpered again, backing up again. "Cloud, it's alright. I'm right with you. Now, come on. I don't want to go down there alone," Sakura said. Cloud gave in and he and Sakura went down the stairs. Then, they heard water running. They went down deeper until they came to an underground cave. _

_"Wow...it's beautiful," Sakura said in awe. Cloud began sniffing around. Then, a moderate draft blew in, pulling Sakura's pink bow free. "Oh no!" she gasped. She went after it and it landed in a lake, a few inches from the edge. Cloud saw Sakura reach for it. "Just a..little more," she said. All of a sudden, she lost her balance and fell in with a scream. The wolf pup saw her go in and ran back upstairs to go for help. Cloud reached the kitchen and began barking. "It's that pup. What does he want, un?" Deidara asked. Cloud ran to Itachi and tugged at his cloak. "What is it?" he asked. Cloud pointed to the door, the truth sinking in. "Oh no...she didn't," Itachi said, rushing off to the cave door with Cloud on his heels. With Sakura, she had her ribbon, but couldn't swim up. Soon, she lost her strength and began sinking. "Itachi-san...Deidara-san...anyone, help me," Sakura pleaded in her mind. With Itachi, he threw off his cloak and dove in after the pink haired girl. Itachi immediately saw her and swam for her. He swam under and caught her._

_With her in his arms, he swam for the surface. Then, he popped up. Deidara, Pein, and the others had arrived. "Is she alright?" asked a blue haired girl. "I don't know how long she's been underwater, but I hope she's still alive," Itachi said. "Kisame, you're supposed to lock your door. You should know that she's young and she can't swim," Pein said, glaring. "Gomen nasi, Leader-sama," Kisame said. Itachi leapt out of the water and wrapped her in his cloak. Several moments after Itachi rescued her, Sakura woke up to find herself in her bed. Cloud perked his head up to see his mistress awake. He started licking her, glad she's awake. Sakura laughed and hugged Cloud. "Who rescued me?" she asked. Cloud jumped off her bed and beckoned her to follow. Sakura got out of her bed and followed her pet wolf. She followed him to the kitchen where the others were at. "Sakura-chan's awake!" cried Deidara. "Deidara-san! Minna!" Sakura said, jumping into the blonde's embrace. "Thank goodness," Konan said. In the corner of the shadows, Itachi smiled a little. _

_(End Dream)_

Sakura woke up, her alarm clock going off at 5:30 am. She hit the snooze button and got up. "Man...that day only seemed like yesterday. I can't believe that Itachi really saved me," Sakura said. **"Cause he likes you!" **Inner Sakura said. "Oh shut up! We're just partners," Sakura said. **"Suuuuuure you are! REAL good partners!" **Inner Sakura said, smirking. "Oh be quiet and go away!" Sakura fussed. **"Hehehehe...kissy kissy!" **Inner Sakura laughed before disappearing. She got her clothes and cloak and went to the shower. She loved hot showers cause of the way it woke her up then and there. Twenty minutes later, she got dressed and headed outside to train. "Let's try something different. I need to work on my shadow jutsus," Sakura said. She made a few handsigns and called out "Shadow Style: Shadow Arms Jutsu!" Several smoky arms came out of Sakura's back, each wielding a dark kunai. She set up targets and stood in the middle of the field. She closed her eyes in concentration. Then, her shadowy arms threw the kunais. Itachi came out and he ducked just in time as a kunai zipped over his head.

One by one, they landed on their targets. Sakura opened her eyes and Itachi, standing there in amazement. She smiled and called back her jutsu. "Just warming up. Do we have any missions?" Sakura asked. "Yes. That's why I came out here. We're going back to Konoha. Apparently, we're going to get the Hokage," Itachi said. Sakura smiled. "Perfect. Now I can teach him what happens when he trusts someone too much...especially me," she said. Itachi smirked. "Gotta a plan up your sleeve?" he asked. "Oh heck yea...take down Konoha and Naruto...is ours...for the killing," Sakura said, her eyes turning a hint of green. "Ok. I'll get the others then, we'll head out," Itachi said, disappearing inside. "Naruto, you better watch out. Cause I'm coming after you. You're a fool for putting your trust in me," Sakura thought.

--

Can Naruto hold out against 5 members of Akatsuki?

Please review


	5. A Challenge Accepted!

Angel of Darkness

Ch 5. I hope Naruto is ready!.

Here we go!

--

Ch 5 - A Challenge Accepted!

The next day, Sakura, in her angel form, Kisame, Itachi, Konan and Sasori sped towards Konoha. "How much further, Sakura?" Konan asked. "About three miles. Won't be long till we get there," Sakura replied. "Naruto...I hope you'll be ready, cause I'm coming after you," she added in her mind. Then, they arrived at the gates. They landed in seperate trees. Sakura silently called out her shadow arms, each armed with dark kunais. "Guys, watch this," she whispered to them. She threw the kunais and they vanished into the wall. "They're dark homing kunais. They make their way up and..." Several death shouts were heard. "...There we go," Sakura said, smirking. "Man. This angel's really full of surprises," Konan said. "Now...all we have to do is wait. Daylight's outta the question. We'll get busted easy," Kisame said. "No duh," Sakura said. Then she added "I'm going in. I'll be in disguise." She made a few handsigns and she changed into blue shorts, pink sleeveless shirt and blue ninja shoes. She leapt over the gates and saw the dead bodies of the guards.

"Konoha sure is big," she said as she walked on. Then, she heard her stomach growl. "Ohhh...why didn't I eat before I left?" she groaned. She then found Ichiaraku Ramen Shop. "That's sounds good," she said, entering the shop. "Ah welcome! What would you like, miss?" the male chef asked. "Hmmm...can I take shrimp flavored ramen?" Sakura asked. "Comin' up!" he said. As she waited, Naruto entered! "Hokage Naruto! Good to see ya!" the female chef said. "Thanks. I'll take pork flavored ramen!" Naruto said. "Ok, then," the female chef said. "Psst, Naruto. It's me, Sakura," Sakura whispered. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Listen. We need to talk after we eat," Sakura said. Naruto nodded. "Here you are! Shrimp flavored and pork flavored ramen," the male chef said. "Put it on my tab," Naruto said. "Will do!" the female chef said.

"Hokage Naruto, are you sure? I mean--" "It's ok. I can manage," Naruto said. Sakura ate her ramen, as did Naruto. When the chefs were gone, Sakura spoke up. "Naruto..I..I'm really sorry. I had to join the Akatsuki. Mother was dead and...I killed my father. I had to go..." she said, looking down. Naruto looked at her with a sad look. "But..they're treating me like family. And that's all matters for me..." Sakura added, looking at him. Naruto smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. But I'm even more glad that you're alive. I thought you were dead, along with your mother," he said. "I was still alive...SHE protected me," Sakura said. "She..?" Naruto asked. "The Angel of Darkness. She protected me and mom from my father and his soldiers," Sakura said. "Oh...that's right. Your dad did this to you," Naruto said. They finished their meals and took a walk around Konoha. With the Akatsuki members... "GAAAH! I'm sick of waiting! Maybe her going in there is a bad idea. She'll reveal our plan!" Konan said. "Maybe this IS a bad idea. I say go in there and kill him now!" Kisame said. "No. We'll stick with the plan Sakura has formed," Itachi said.

"But Itachi--" Itachi shot Konan a death look, shutting her up. With Sakura and Naruto, they were on the Hokage Stone Faces, catching up on things. "Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha? How come?" Sakura asked. "He went to Orochimaru for power. I tried to stop him, but..." Naruto now had tears in his eyes. "...he got away. He didn't want to go back with us. Now he's...Orochimaru's.." he said shakingly. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Naruto," she said. Naruto nodded. She looked out just as the sun began to dip over the horizon. "Naruto. I have to go. I'll see you soon, ok?" Sakura said. "Ok. Be careful, Sakura," Naruto said. Sakura stood up and jumped off and landed on a roof and took off. At the hiding spot, Sakura made it back and transformed back into her regular cloak. "What took you?" Konan asked. "I was talking with Naruto, trying to get him to lower his defenses, Apparently, it worked," Sakura said. Konan smirked. The moon rose over the sky as the five Akatsuki members rushed into Konoha.

"Listen. Konan, Sasori and Kisame. Deal with anybody who tries to interfere," Sakura said. The three nodded and spread out. Itachi and Sakura took off for the Hokage Tower. Suddenly, three kunais came out of nowhere and one almost got Itachi's injured shoulder. The two stopped and saw Tenten, Ino and Shino staring up at them. "Dang it! Itachi, go on ahead. I'll stall them," Sakura said. Then, she chanted "I call upon the forces of darkness and shadow. I release thee from thy seal! Come forth, deity of darkness!" Black and red chakra enveloped the pink haired kunoichi and the Angel of Darkness replaced Sakura. "Is that...!? It can't be!" Ino gasped. "It is!" Tenten exclaimed. "The mythical Angel of Darkness. A deity powerful enough to shroud the world in shadow. We can't beat it. It'll take the entire village to defeat her," Shino said. "What do we do?" Ino asked. "One thing...DIE! SHADOW SYLE: SHADOW COCOON JUTSU!" Angel shouted, unleashing three mists of darkness, covering them all. "Now for the finishing touch...DARK ART: SHADOW DESTINATION JUTSU!" she added. "What's going on?!" Ino shouted. "I can't move at all!" Tenten gasped. "Ugggh...I feel so weak.." Shino muttered. "Come to think of it...I do, too," Ino said, her eyes slowly drooping.

"Shadow Destination. It's a portal spell, known to send my enemies to the Dark Realm, where they will wander for eternity. As for their souls, they give me strength. And I extract them with this: DEATH'S KISS!" Suddenly, all three Konoha ninjas' souls were coming out of their bodies as balls of light. As for the bodies, they were still alive, but with no memory...no nothing. Just a mere shell of their former selves. Angel flung their bodies into the portal and closed a muttered spell. The darkness vanished and the moon shown once more. "**Now we need to go help Itachi with Naruto,**" Sakura said. The angel nodded and flew to the Hokage Tower, where, sure enough, Itachi and Naruto were battling it out. She saw Itachi teetering on the edge. "**SAVE HIM!**" Sakura screamed. "Shadow Style: Dark Chains Jutsu !" Angel shouted, catching Itachi as he fell. Itachi looked up and saw Sakura in her angel form. "Are you alright, Itachi?" the deity of darkness asked. "S-S-Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed. The angel carried Itachi back to the roof and landed feet from them. "I was hoping you wouldn't see me this way, Naruto," came Sakura's voice.

"Sakura...you told me that the angel was in you. I'm just surprised her for the first time. I've seen her in books, but...not up close," Naruto said. Sakura detransformed, a sad look on her face. "Naruto...I--" "Well, well. Hokage Naruto," came a female voice. They whipped around to see Konan, Sasori and Kisame. "The Akatsuki. Why am I not surprised?" Naruto asked, smirking. "Naruto...I'm so sorry," Sakura said. "Don't be. This is one challenge I wanted to do as I was growing up. Now I can get my chance," Naruto said. Sakura smiled. "Ok, Naruto! Don't hold back on us!" she said, getting into battle stance. "Don't plan on it!" Naruto said. Then... "NARUTO!" came several voices. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and (what is he doing here?!) Gaara appeared. "Guys! How did you know?" Naruto asked. "We heard explosions coming from the tower and we knew these guys were here," Kiba said. "So we came to help," Hinata said, not stuttering once. (AN: Nice, Hinata!) "Thanks, you guys," Naruto said. "Aww, I'm touched. NOT!" Kisame said, smirking. "Let get rid of these chumps," Konan said.

"Couldn't agree more," Itachi said. "Naruto, wanna settle this somewhere where no one can get in the away? I mean, you wanted to fight me ALONE," Sakura asked, smirking. "I would be honored. I wanna see how powerful the angel of darkness is," Naruto said. The two took off, leaving the rest of the gang. In the forest, Sakura transformed into her angel form and got into battle stance. Naruto whipped off his cloak to reveal a black sleeveless shirt and orange pants. "Ok, Sakura! Let's do this!" he said.

--

Oh boy! Who will win, Nine Tailed Fox or Angel of Darkness?

Please review!


	6. Naruto vs Sakura

Angel of Darkness

Ch 6. The fight ya'll been waiting for!

Here we go!

--

Ch 6 - Naruto vs. Sakura!

Sakura, in her angel form, stood feet from her 'best friend', Naruto as she got into battle stance, the Hokage doing the same. Naruto dashed for her, but Sakura jumped away as she made rapid handsigns. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Furries of fireballs flew at Naruto, but he managed to dodge them all as he called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five other Narutos appeared. Sakura smiled. "I knew that was coming. My turn! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sakura cried, six other Sakuras coming out. "CHARGE!" Naruto shouted and the clones ran for Sakura. "Get 'em, girls!" Sakura shouted and her clones and his clones waged a free for all while the real Naruto and Sakura battled. "Shadow Style: Shadow Arms Jutsu!" Sakura shouted, summoning four cloudy arms, each wielding either a katana or a kunai. Sakura thrusted her katana wielding arms at the Hokage, Naruto barely doding each one. "Hey guys! I need some help here!" he called to his three remaining clones. The clones charged for Sakura, but the angel held them off with a Dark Barrier Jutsu. "Dang it. She's stronger than I thought. But I'm not going down without a fight!" Naruto thought.

She called her shadows arms back to her side as she smirked. "What's the matter, Naruto. I thought you were stronger than this," she taunted. "I'm just getting warmed up," Naruto said, biting his thumb and making rapid handsigns and called out "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A huge puff of smoke and Gamabunta appeared! "So, you wanna take to the next level huh? I can do that!" Sakura bit her thumb and made handsigns and shouted "Summoning Jutsu! Yura, come on out!" Another puff of smoke and a huge black eagle appeared. "Whoa...an eagle?" Naruto wondered. Sakura flew up and landed on Yura's head. "So that is our opponent?" Yura asked. "Yea. Think we can take him?" Sakura asked. "Yes," the eagle replied. With one flap of her wings, Yura took to the skies. Meanwhile, the others were fighting when they felt hurricane like winds blow by. "What the heck?!" Konan exclaimed. "It appears that Sakura has summoned Yura, her black eagle," Itachi said. "Geez! These winds coming from Yura are really strong! Look at the houses in Konoha!" Kisame shouted over the raging winds. Sure enough, almost all of the houses were being torn down by Yura's flapping wings.

"I can't hold my ground! Guys, we need to pull back!" Kiba shouted over the gale and the others agreed. With that, they fled away from the fight scene. With Naruto and Sakura, the angel looked at the destruction with a sneer. "Man...with one flap, all of the village is gone. Hehehe. Nice work, Yura," Sakura said. "Thank you, mistress," Yura said, still in flight. "So...that was your plan all along. Gain my trust so you can tear down our home?!" Naruto shouted. "OUR home. Ahahahahahahaha! Now that's a joke. Yes, it was my plan all along and you were a sucker to fall for it," Sakura laughed. "Grrrrrr...SAKURA!!" Naruto screamed, the fox demon coming out. "Oh yea...this is going to get good. Yura, you ready?" Sakura said with a smirk. "Yes, mistress! Let's go!" Yura said, diving for them. "TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" Gamabunta and Naruto shouted in unison. Another huge puff of smoke and out came the Nine Tailed Fox. Sakura smirked even more. "Finally, you bring it out. I'm impressed," she said. Then, the angel's voice crept into her mind.

_"Turn me loose. I can deal with the fox's power."_

"Ok, then. If you insist," Sakura thought and closed her eyes. Then, a red, black and purple aura surrounded her and Kuria, the angel of darkness, took Sakura's place. Her green cat eyes glared murderously at the Nine Tailed Fox. "Finally...the Fox stands before me. This will be a tough test for my power, but I must not fail Sakura," she said. The Fox let out a roar and charged for Yura and Kuria. "Yura, fly!" Kuria shouted and the eagle and flew back up, narrowly missing the claws of the demon. But it leapt after the eagle and scratched her stomach, making her let out a ear piercing screech. "Yura!" Kuria gasped. "Don't worry about me, mistress. I can deal with the pain," Yura said. Blood splattered into the woods, making it look like a bloody war went on there. Yura dived and slammed into the Fox, knocking it off balance. She swooped around and dove again with her talons outstretched. But the fox caught them in his teeth and slammed her down. Kuria flew off just in time. "YURA!" she screamed. There, laid her friend, Yura, badly injured. "I'm sorry...my mistress. I tried," Yura said weakly before disappearing.

Kuria clenched her fists. _"OK! THAT'S IT! NOBODY HURTS YURA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" _Sakura screamed in her mind. Meanwhile, Itachi and the others hurried towards the fight scene and saw Yura had vanished, leaving Sakura/Kuria alone to face the monster that stood before her. "She's in trouble!" Konan exclaimed. Itachi, without warning, rushed towards Sakura. "Itachi, no!" Sasori shouted. But Itachi didn't listen as he focused on helping Sakura. From one tree to the next he jumped. Just as the Fox was about to attack, a Dragon Flame Jutsu came out of nowhere, burning the eyes of the Fox, blinding him. The Fox roared in pain as he tried to focus his eyes. Kuria looked over and saw Itachi on a tree feet from her. _"ALRIGHT, ITACHI! CHIYA!!" _Sakura cheered. Kuria smiled and flew over, Sakura taking her place. "Nice, Itachi!" she shouted. Itachi nodded, a smirk on his face. The Fox roared, bringing the two Akatsuki members back to the fight at hand. In the Fox's place, stood Naruto and Gamabunta, having taking the full force of the hit. "Sorry, kid. I need to recover," Gamabunta grunted, disappearing. Naruto found the safety of a tree before Gamabunta disappeared.

"No way you're getting away, Fox Boy! Shadow Style: Shadow Cage Jutsu!" Sakura shouted. A dark cage appeared around Naruto, entrapping him. "Gotcha," she said, smirking. "You witch! I'll get you for this! I'll send every ninja in Konoha--" "That's not going to happen. You see, when Konoha was destroyed, every ninja, from gennin to jounin, was killed. I can sense every soul going to the netherworld. So what can you do without no ninja to help you?" Sakura asked, an evil smile on her face. She was right for when Naruto looked out to see Konoha, every building was destroyed and bodies of villagers and ninjas were laid out, blood everywhere. It was a gory sight to see. Naruto's heart felt like it stopped, seeing the state of his former home. His body shook with fright, his eyes widen with terror. Sakura looked pleased to see the state of her former friend. "If you surrender, I'll let you live. Choose to fight back...I'll kill you," Sakura growled.

"Why, Sakura..?! Why would you do this? I trusted you and is this how you thank me for not going after you from the last two times you visited?! Sakura...you're a MONSTER!" Naruto screamed. Sakura gasped. She then recalled the day her father came after her.

_(Flashback)_

_Sakura looked up at her father, anger in her eyes. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and the angel of darkness came out in a black and purple mist, green eyes fixed on the intruders. "AAAHH! It's a monster! RUN!" one of the guards shouted. As they tried to run, the angel caught them in her shadows and took them to the Shadow Realm. Once done, Kuria seeped back into Sakura, where she shook with fright after Kuria just did to them._

_(End Flashback)_

"Sakura! Sakura, snap out of it!" came Itachi's voice. Sakura turned towards the elder Uchiha. "You're not a monster! You never were! Even if you do act like one, we don't care! You're still Sakura Haruno!" Itachi shouted. "Itachi..." Sakura said, tears in her green eyes. "Yea, we don't care! You're still our friend! Now kill this brat for what he said!" came Konan's voice. "Sakura, you may have the angel of darkness, but you're still you. We're always here for you!" Sasori said. "Minna...arigatou," Sakura said, tears falling from her eyes. "SAKURA, KILL HIM!" The Akatsuki said in unision. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. "Naruto...yes, I may be a monster sometimes, but that doesn't mean I fully AM one. This curse was given to me by my father, but I turned it around and made it my gift for the Akatsuki to use for their purposes. But along the way, I made friends with all of them. My friends stand by me no matter what happens. So Naruto...you're going to regret calling me a monster. Your judgement...IS DEATH! DARK ART: FALLEN ANGEL JUDGEMENT!" Sakura screamed.

Then, in the cage's place, came a black see through cocoon. Sakura raised her hand, her palm facing Naruto. "Now, Naruto...rot in the Shadow Realm!" she shouted, shutting her hand. All of a sudden, Naruto let out a bloodcurdling scream as he slowly disappeared into the Shadow Realm. Sakura let down her hand. "Finally...it's all over," she said. Then, she started to fall to the ground. Itachi jumped from the tree he was in and caught her, bridal style and landed softly on the ground. The other three members sprinted for the two as Itachi stood up with Sakura in her arms. "Sakura!" Konan gasped. "She'll be alright. Sakura and Kuria together used up a lot of chakra. She needs to rest," Itachi said. "Let's get back to the hideout. Our job is done," Kisame said. The other agreed and went back.

--

(whistles) Go Sakura...

Will she be alright? Please review!


	7. When Darkness and Sharingan embrace

Angel of Darkness

Ch 7. Last chappie! Will Sakura and Itachi finally confess?

Here we go!

--

Ch 7 - When Darkness and Sharigan embrace

Sakura laid in bed, recovering from her battle with Naruto. Everyday, Itachi was there by her bed side, hoping she would wake up. 3 days and she hasn't woken up yet. Itachi was starting to get worried, wondering if she'll ever awake. Deidara came in. "Itachi, you need to eat, un. She'll wake up soon. I know it," he said. "(Sigh) Alright, I'll be down in a minute," Itachi said softly. Deidara exited the room and went down to the kitchen. Cloud, the silver wolf, came in. When he saw Sakura's state, he began howling softly and licking her hand. Itachi petted him and rubbed his head. "She'll wake up soon, Cloud. I know it," he said, comforting the wolf. With that, he and Cloud left Sakura's room, closing the door. He went down to the kitchen, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You ok, Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. "You don't look so good, un. You need some rest. Let someone else Sakura," Deidara said. "No. I need to be there when she wakes up," Itachi said. "You love her, don't you? Ever since she came here, you've always been staring at her as she grew up. Don't deny it," Kakuzu said. Itachi sighed again, knowing he was busted...big time.

"Yes...I do love her," he said. After 15 years, he never confessed until now. He went to the kitchen and got something to eat. He made some miso soup and sat down at a table and started eating. Then, a noise was heard from upstairs. Cloud was barking. The others heard the bark and before they could get up, Itachi was already on his way upstairs. He went to Sakura's room and when he entered...Sakura was awake. "Uggh...!! ITACHI!" she cried, launching herself into Itachi's arms. Itachi caught her, hugging her tight. Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori made it up just as Itachi and Sakura were hugging. "Saku-chan!" Deidara shouted. "I knew she would wake up," Sasori said. "Hahaha! Whatta ya know!" Kisame laughed. "Oh Itachi. I'm sorry I worried you," Sakura said. "It's alright, Sakura," Itachi said, smiling. Cloud barked, wagging his tail. "Cloud! Hey boy! Haha! I guess you were worried, too. It's ok, boy. I'm awake now," Sakura said, petting and rubbing him. Cloud jumped on her, knocking her down and licking her. "Hahahahaha! Hey, cut that out! That tickles!" she laughed.

Cloud got off her, panting happily and wagging his tail. "Glad to have you back, Saku-chan!" Deidara said. The two embraced, Sakura blushing. The two broke apart and Sakura hugged Itachi once more. "Itachi...I never told you this, but..." But Itachi put a finger to her lips. "I know what you're going to say, my cherry blossom...I love you, too," he said. Sakura smiled and the two kissed. "Hoo wee! Hubba hubba!" Kisame said, laughing. "I knew those two would confess, un," Deidara said. Pein came up and saw the elder Uchiha and the angel kissing. At that, he smiled. "Somehow...I knew those two were destined for each other," he thought. Itachi and Sakura broke apart, drowning in each other's eyes. After lunch, Itachi and Sakura hurried outside. Sakura sprouted her black angel wings and took Itachi by the hand. "Ready?" she asked. Itachi nodded. Then, with one flap of her wings, Sakura and Itachi took to the skies. The others hurried outside to see Itachi and Sakura fly away. "I couldn't really see how much of Konoha was destroyed. Can we go take a look?" Itachi asked. "My pleasure," Sakura said. The two flew for Konoha..or what's left of it that is. When Itachi surveyed on what Sakura and Yura had done, he had to admit, it looked like a magnitude 10 earthquake happened.

"Like it?" Sakura asked. "...It's perfect," Itachi said. Sakura looked at him as they hovered over the ruined village. "Why don't we make this our village? Rebuild it in the Akatsuki image," Itachi added. Sakura smiled at that. "Let's tell Leader-sama about it first. I doubt he'll refuse," she said. Itachi nodded and they flew back for the base. As they arrived, they saw Pein standing there with the others. "You should the damage Yura and Sakura caused. The entire village was desimated," Itachi said. "Cool, un!" Deidara said. "And...we want to rebuild it as our own village," Sakura said. "Our own village?! Come on, Leader-sama! Please say yes!" Kakuzu pleaded. "Yea, please say yes! Pleeeeeeeeease?" Tobi pleaded also. "Come on. You know you want it," Sakura said, a hand on her hip, smirking. Pein thought for a moment. He looked at his members, who had pleading looks on their faces. Then... "It's settled then. Konoha is ours!" A burst of cheers rang out as the desicion was made. Deidara and Tobi were jumping for joy, Sasori and Kisame smiled. Sakura hugged Itachi, him returning the embrace. "But there's one problem...who's going to be the Hokage?" Kakuzu asked. Everyone went silent. "Oh that's right. I haven't thought of that," Sakura said. "I think Saku-chan should be Hokage, un!" Deidara said.

"Yea. Tobi thinks Sakura-sempai should be Hokage also!" Tobi said. "After all, she did destroy Konoha," Sasori said. "And she should be the one to be lead the village. Her strength and will to fight for the ones she loves is something I find promising. It's decided. Sakura Haruno, you are now Hokage Sakura," Pein said. Sakura stared at everyone with shock, then she smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. "Arigatou...minna," she whispered. Itachi wrapped an arm around her, Sakura leaning on her head on his shoulder.

--

As years past, Konoha was rebuilt, but was named Twilight Village after the Hokage's angel's power of darkness and shadow. As the finishing touch, Sakura, with Kuria's help, casted a Twilight Barrier around the village, but was invisible to the naked eye. Inside the barrier, it was night there, just the way the Akatsuki liked it. On the outside, it was just a regular village. 2 months after the village was complete, Itachi proposed to Sakura, which she accepted immediately. Pein did the ceremony and 7 months after their wedding, Sakura was pregant with twin boys. She named the first boy Soubi and the other boy Ritsuka, who were born 10 months later (A free soda on who can guess where I got those names) Spring turned summer, then into fall and slowly faded into snowy white winter.

It was December 23rd, two days away from Christmas and it was also the Uchiha's wedding anniversary, a holiday in which the Uchihas looked forward to. In her office, Hokage Sakura Uchiha was staring out her window, watching the snow fall to the ground, when 7 year old Soubi chased 7 year old Ritsuka into her office. "Quit teasing me, Soubi!" Ritsuka whined. "Come back here!" Soubi yelled. "Kids, no running!" Sakura scolded. Ritsuka ran behind their and clung onto her and stuck his tongue out. "Mother, Soubi's teasing me again!" he said. "Soubi, what did I tell you about teasing your brother?" Sakura asked. Soubi had black long hair, green eyes, and was up to Sakura's stomach while Ritsuka had the same black hair but shorter, and had wine hued eyes and was up to Sakura's hip. Several inches' difference from each other. "I was just playing, Mommy," Soubi said. "You kept poking me with that toy sword of yours!" Ritsuka complained. Just then, Itachi walked in. "Sorry, Sakura. They got away from me," he said. "The Great Itachi Uchiha, outran by two kids? Hahahaha! That's unheard of," Sakura teased.

"They're quick. What did you expect of two kids?" Itachi asked, a smile on his face. Sakura laughed a little. "Soubi, no more teasing your brother, got it?" she said. "Yes, mother," Soubi said, bowing. "Ok then, go play. Don't bother Hidan! Remember what happened last time," Itachi said after the twins. "Yes, Father!" the twins said running off. Sakura walked over to her husband and he put an arm around her. Then, they walked outside to the slowly falling snow. "Just think...two more days and we can have time to ourselves," Sakura said, caressing his cheek. "What about the kids? Leave them with Deidara?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded. "He loves them. He said both of them remind of me when I was little just like them. Energetic. He loves having them around," she said. Itachi chuckled a little. Then, Sakura playfully pushed Itachi into the snow and took off, laughing. Itachi got up and chased after her, smirking. Minutes after the chase began, it ended with Itachi tackling Sakura at a hill, causing them to roll down the hill and ended up with Itachi pinning her down, the two laughing.

The two got up and they went back to the village, hand in hand. They catch the scene of Ritsuka, Soubi and Deidara playing with each other. Sakura and Itachi smiled.

(2 days later)

Sakura and Itachi laid in bed, asleep. Little did they know, the door slowly crept open and the twins snuck into their parents' room. Then...the twins pounced onto their unsuspecting parents, shouting "WAKE UP! MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" Sakura and Itachi woke with a start, seeing the twins trying to pull them out of bed. "Christmas already?" Sakura mumbled. "Yup! Come on, you two! We got presents!" Ritsuka chirped. Sakura and Itachi slowly got out of bed and followed the twins downstairs where a mound of presents stood under the Christmas tree. "And we got you two something. You said you got married on this very day and we decided to get you something," Soubi said. "Soubi. Ritsuka. You got us something?" Sakura gasped. Ritsuka nodded and they urged their parents outside. Once they got outside, they both gasped as they saw a snow white horse and a raven black horse standing before them. "Oh Kami...they're beautiful!" Sakura gasped. "How did you..?" Itachi began to ask, but Deidara cut in. "They were wild stallions until Ritsuka, Soubi and I caught them, un," Deidara said. "Oh boys. I..I..I don't what to say!" Sakura said softly. "Go on, you guys! Give 'em a go!" Ritsuka said.

"Shall we?" Itachi asked. "I claim the white horse. I'll name it after my mother...Hotaru," Sakura said. "The black one..is Midna," Itachi said. (Another free soda on where I got THAT name) The two Uchihas got on. "Ok, we'll see who's the fastest. A race around Twilight Village!" Tobi said. "Sounds good to me. Ready, Itachi?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded. "Ready...GO, UN!" Deidara shouted and the two riders took off.

--

What a happy ending! Please review!


End file.
